In one form of conventional shipping and storage container, a tubular sidewall is formed of fibrous material. It is conventional to provide metal securing rings at opposite ends of the sidewall for securing closure walls thereacross. Such metal securing rings are relatively costly and heavy and are not fully satisfactory in the formation of a low cost shipping and storage container.